Has Sido Siempre Tú
by AokiNozomi
Summary: Sasuke le entrega a Sarada una carta que cambiara sus sentimientos para siempre, sin duda Sakura Haruno era su madre.


Siempre Has Sido Tú

* * *

Esta no es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom pero es la primera vez que publico algo oficialmente de Naruto, esta vez dejando un One Shot con mi contexto de Naruto Gaiden y su último capitulo.

Advetencias: Ooc, un ambiente donde Sakura ya fue rescatada.

Lo siento, no podía pasar por alto lo malagradecida que se vió Sarada en el último capitulo.

Con esto no desprecio para nada al personaje de Karin Uzumaki, de hecho me cae muy bien.

Dedicados a mi Familia, la página y grupo SasuSaku **eternal Love**

* * *

Duró tiempo de planearlo pero cuando Sakura regresó a estar con su esposo y compañeros, todo volvía a la normalidad.

Solo había una cosa que le molestaba, desde que regreso Sarada se comportaba distante y siempre que trataba entablar una conversación con su pequeña ella se escabullía y se escondía con Sasuke, Suiguetsu o Juugo.

— No sé lo que pasa… — Naruto la miró con pena, era hora de decirle.

— Sakura-chan… — La nombrada lo miró dejando en claro que lo escuchaba, así que el rubio prosiguió — Cuando no estabas Sarada-chan se enteró de algo que la tiene mal.

— ¿De qué hablas Naruto? — Naruto dudó un momento sobre lo que iba a decir cuando se escuchó otra voz tras Sakura.

— Suiguetsu le dijo que era hija de Karin.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos y volteó a mirar a Sasuke incrédula.

— ¡¿No le dijiste nada para desmentir eso?!

— cálmate, si no lo dije fue porque no quería que se arriesgara al momento de salvarte.

Ahora lo entendía todo porque Sarada huía cada vez que intentaba conversar con ella.

Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que contarle que como eran las cosas en realidad, volvió a la guarida de Orochimaru donde se estaban quedando para resolver el caso de Shin Uchiha.

La miró, estaba platicando con Chou Chou, la hija de chouji una niña muy risueña.

— Sarada tenemos que hablar… — trataba no ser muy impulsiva pues se ponía en los zapatos de su hija, debe ser difícil sentirse así de traicionada de alguna forma.

— No tengo nada que hablar con usted — dijo la niña siguiendo con la charla que mantenía con su amiga, Chou Chou negaba con la cabeza, incluso ella sabía que su amiga estaba mal.

— Sarada Uchiha, vamos a hablar ahora mismo — quería realmente guardar la calma pero la actitud de su hija, le dolía en demasía y lanzó su puño al suelo haciendo que este temblara y tanto Sarada como Chou Chou se tambalearon.

Sarada comenzó a llorar, siempre era así no podía dejarla simplemente en paz, esa que decía ser su mamá.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Me vas a mentir de nuevo _**mamá**_?! — La última palabra era dicha con sumo sarcasmo y remordimiento eso llegó al corazón de Sakura, jamás pensó que esa a la que había criado con tanto amor le hablara con rencor —No quiero hablar contigo.

Sarada dejó a Sakura y Chou Chou, se fue del lugar, Sakura se repitió una y otra vez que debía calmarse.

Muy tarde para controlarse pues ya se encontraba derramando lagrimas.

— No llore, ¿Quiere una? — Dijo Chou Chou extendiéndole una bolsa de papitas para animar a Sakura — son muy buenas.

Sakura sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas, después de todo la pequeña morena no tenía la culpa de nada, tomó una de las papitas de la bolsa y la comió sonriendo para hacerle creer a la niña que se había animado.

— ¡Son geniales Chou Chou!, me siento mejor — la morena sonrió y le dijo a Sakura.

— Desearía que tú fueras mi madre…— Sakura no entendió para nada el porqué la morena decía eso — Voy a buscar a Sarada.

Un momento le tomó quedarse sola de nuevo, más de 16 años le había costado tener la familia que había deseado y todo se arruinaba en sólo un día. Suspiró y regreso junto al equipo 7, la tensión se notaba en el aire entre la pareja Uchiha.

— Sakura…— Sasuke no tenía intenciones de meterse en esa pelea, aunque ya se las arreglaría con Suiguetsu por estúpido.

— Olvidalo Sasuke-kun, no necesito nada — por primera vez Sakura se comportaba cortante con su esposo — Orochimaru, ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

— Sakura- san creo que el lugar más adecuado sería junto a tu esposo…— La sonrisa de Orichimaru seguía siendo escalofriante pero la ignoro y fue a la habitación que señaló al lado del cuarto donde dormirían Chou Chou y Sarada.

Después de la plática que tuvo con Naruto, Sasuke entró a la habitación que compartiría con su esposa, ella estaba sentada escribiendo algo, cuando notó la entrada de su marido a la habitación le extendió una hoja y dijo:

— Dásela a Sarada, ella no quiere hablar conmigo. — Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, un poco de culpa se veía en ellos, después de todo no le dijo nada a Sarada para desmentirle esa idea equivocada de la maternidad de Karin.

No dijo nada y se acostó al lado izquierdo de la cama, Sakura ya se había acostado y como seña de apoyo y comprensión, Sasuke rodeo con su brazo el cuerpo de Sakura.

— Todo va a salir bien… — Nunca fue bueno para animar a alguien, pero quería darle su apoyo a Sakura al menos, por una vez.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Sasuke se levantó dejando a su esposa dormida, al salir se dio cuenta que todos dormían, salió a entrenar un rato, no era el único con esos planes cuando llegó al lugar estaba su hija lanzando unos Kunais a una viejo árbol marcado, como solía entrenar su hermano.

— Si lo haces así nunca podrás dar en el blanco.

— ¡Papá! — Casi grita la pequeña del susto — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke la miró, era su hija después de todo.

— Venía a entrenar, entrenamos juntos — esa no fue una pregunta fue un aviso.

De improviso Sasuke lazó una serie de shurikens directo a la niña, sabía que ella lo esquivaría pero jamás pensó lo que sucedería segundos después.

— ¡Ahhh! — Sarada sacó un kunai y comenzó a esquivar todos, cuando esquivó el último, gritó — ¡Shannaro!

Sasuke se quedo estático un segundo para después llevar su mano a la boca y callar la pequeña carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su boca. Hace mucho que no sentía esas ganas de reír, Sarada lo miro incrédula, es que su hija no podía ser más tonta mira que dudar de la maternidad de Sakura.

— Se acabo Sarada, tengo que irme — dijo dando la vuelta — oh, se me olvidaba, ten… léela.

Y se marcho así sin más dejando en la mano de la pequeña una carta, ella miró la hoja de papel y se sentó en el mismo árbol donde estaba entrenando.

Después de encontrar una posición cómoda empezó a leer:

" _Sarada Uchiha, cuando me entere que venias en camino, fue el segundo mejor día de mi vida,_ _el primero fue cuando me case con tu papá._

 _Te cuide por 9 meses, de eso no debes tener duda, cuando llego el momento de que llegaras al mundo, tenía miedo era primeriza, tu nacimiento fue algo muy misterioso y sé que siempre quisiste respuestas sobre ello, pero no es de lo que quiero hablar en esta carta._

 _Tus primeros pasos, fue algo grandioso de ver. Eras una niña de solo 8 meses, siempre fuiste muy astuta y cuando sentías que caerías te aferrabas al amueblado de la casa, tu primera palabra fue "Shannaro" me escuchaste decirlo una vez que peleaba con Naruto, recuerdo también que solo cuando lo golpeaba sonreías._

 _No puedo creer que sólo una prueba cambió tu actitud hacia mí, me destroza el que creas más en una maquina que en tu madre_

 _Si después de lo escrito aquí aun sigues con dudas sobre mi maternidad yo no puedo hacer nada._

 _Te ama, mamá. "_

Sarada no lo había pensado, ni siquiera cuando Chou Chou le advirtió que estaba actuando mal, era una tonta por actuar así con SU madre, porque independientemente de esa prueba de ADN, una madre es la que te enseña como sonreír día a día, la que te prepara comida con amor, su madre era aquella que esperaba día a día la llegada de su esposo por más de 10 años.

Siempre había sido ella, Sakura Haruno, su única madre.

* * *

Lo sé, soy un asco pero soy novata así que lo siento si mi narrativa fue un asco o tuve algún error ortográfico, si les gustó no duden en dejar sus comentarios -.- no me gustan los lectores mudos, son como un escritor ciego y yo no estoy ciega.

AokiNozomiFuera~


End file.
